For example, in the electrical wiring for an automobile, there arises a case that it becomes necessary to couple an FFC (Flexible Flat Cable) as the wiring member with a complementary connector. As shown in FIG. 6, an FFC 501 is configured that a plurality of flat-type conductors 503 are arranged in parallel in the width direction a thereof and the outer periphery of the flat-type conductors 503 is covered by an insulation member 505. A complementary connector 507 is configured that not-shown terminals respectively coupled to electric wires 509 are attached within a housing 511. According to the coupling structure of the FFC 501 thus configured, in general, the pitch P1 of the flat-type conductors 503 of the FFC 501 does not coincide with the pitch P2 of the terminals of the complementary connector 507. Thus, there arises a deviation AP due to the difference between these pitches.
In order to obviate such the inconvenience, for example, a patent document 1 discloses the terminal structure of a flat cable for a rotatable connector which is configured that the terminal body of each of a set of two coupling terminals disposed in parallel on the both sides of the center coupling terminal among five coupling terminals is provided with a bent part for displacing the axis line position of a piercing coupling part and the axis line position of a male terminal of the each coupling terminal to a direction where the coupling terminals are arranged in parallel, to thereby make it possible to cope with the pitch switching to improve the workability of the coupling procedure.
Further, a patent document 2 discloses an FFC connector which is configured that the flat-type conductor of the FFC is inserted into a direction switching chip having slits, then the direction switching chip is rotated to twist the flat-type conductor and switch the direction thereof in a horizontally-directed state to a vertical direction by sliding a rack housed between a first housing and a second housing, then the flat-type conductor thus direction-switched is inserted into a conductor supporting part in a state that the pitch of the flat-type conductor is reduced by a pitch switching piece, and is exposed from an opening part formed in the conductor supporting part to thereby be coupled to a complementary connector.